The Dawn in My Life
by Starfire1407
Summary: "If you press me to say why I loved her, I can say no more than because she was she, and I was I." IkariShipping. ShinHika.
1. Encounters Then and Again

**So this is the IkariShipping part of my 'almost twin' fics.**

**It was originally going to be a one-shot, but then it became a bit too long. -_-'**

**Constructive criticism is welcome. Any improvements and/or corrections are welcome too.**

**Sorry for any OOCness that occurs though I think I've managed to keep all of them in character to a very large extent. Now that's for you to decide… :D**

**Me not own no Pokémon! Waaaah! :'(**

~**oOo**~

_**~ The Dawn in My Life ~**_

~**oOo**~

_Chapter 1: Encounters Then and Again_

~**oOo**~

Reggie opened the thick black leather-bound book. He sighed and began reading…

"_You think you're funny, don't you?"_

_A tall boy with spiky brown hair held the angry blunette back as she tried to scratch my face, while the raven haired chap just stared at the scene…_

_I would like to call that the first time I "saw" her._

_Indeed I had seen her earlier, but then only that loser of a trainer was in my focus…_

_Her boyfriend._

_So that was actually the first time we "spoke" to each other. Directly. Though I had said that I didn't remember who she was, I remembered only too well…_

_Troublesome._

_That ditz of a Coordinator had something in her that I just cannot describe. Always smiling, laughing…heck she was just as obnoxious as that wimp…_

_Towards me._

_Why should they have any problems with what I do? Who the hell are they to call me…_

_A cold-hearted jerk._

_That's what she called me after I insulted that excuse for a trainer once._

_Of course she got mad. After all, I did insult her boyfriend…_

_After Ketchum defeated me in the third round of the Sinnoh League, I did start respecting him. Only a little, mind you…see I wrote his name…_

_I didn't see Troublesome for a long time after that. I mean, in person. Otherwise I saw her in every bloody Coordinating magazine in my sight…_

_She was doing quite well, though I did notice something._

_She wasn't travelling with Ketchum anymore…_

_Now why should that bother me? Well…it just did._

Reggie removed his glasses and wiped them. He knew what was coming up next…

_I went to Kanto to complete the Battle Frontier and re-challenge Brandon. That unfinished task of my brother's…_

_I got the other symbols with relative ease. I had stopped at a Pokémon Center on my way to the Battle Pyramid…when I saw her._

_She was sitting in the lobby with a steaming mug of cocoa in her hands. Her midnight blue hair was in a loose braid on her back and her shimmering blue eyes were staring mindlessly outside the window…_

_She looked much more beautiful in person than in those dumb magazines._

_Yes, __**I **__was thinking of her like that. __**I**__. Imagine what that green haired chap would have thought then. That green haired spectacled creep who kept on freaking her out during the Lily of the Valley Conference._

_I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head as I tried to get away unnoticed._

"_Paul!"_

"_Troublesome."_

"_You still don't remember my name?" She pouted slightly._

"_Like I care," I said, turning to walk away._

_I heard a sigh and from the corner of my eye I saw her shrug her shoulders as she went back to looking outside the window._

_While going up to my room, I wondered what happened to that fiery temper of hers…_

_Later when I went to the Pokémon Center's Cafeteria, I was greeted by full tables. The only place I could sit was with…her._

_God has a strange sense of humor…_

Reggie chuckled and continued…

_I got my food quickly and made my way to her table where I dumped my tray and took the other seat._

_Courtesy dictates that I ask, but, hell…this is Troublesome…I needn't bother…_

_She looked a bit surprised but she smiled, which I thought was odd. She was smiling at the person she __**hated**__. She hated me, didn't she?_

"_Hey Paul!" _

"_Hn."_

_I thought I saw the smallest of shrugs as she sighed and continued with her food._

…

"_So how have you been?"_

"_Huh?" I must have startled her by speaking. Heck, what does she think I am?_

"_I asked… how have you been?" I asked again, slowly._

"_Oh, I've been good, and there's no need to talk like that! I'm not a five year old!"_

"_Yeah, whatever."_

_She must have ignored that because she immediately perked up._

"_So, how have __**you**__ been?"_

"_None of your business."_

"_Sorry for asking, your rudeness," she snapped back._

…

"_Well if you __**must**__ know, I'm on my way to re-challenge Brandon."_

_Heck, I don't know how I said that. I can't be going soft __**already**__. True, she affects me like no one ever has…but still…_

_I still don't know why I told her all that stuff during the Conference all those years back._

"_Wow that's so cool!" I heard her gush, flashing that million-dollar smile._

"_Hn."_

"_Do you think I could come and watch?"_

_That question caught me off-guard. Why the hell would she, of all the people, want to come?_

"_Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that-"_

"_I don't care," I responded mechanically._

"_You don't?" She looked dumbfounded. What does she take me for? An anti-social psychopath?_

_Apparently she does._

_Heck, who the hell am I fooling? Of course she does. I haven't exactly been an angel around her…_

"_Yeah. Just don't bother me." No no no! This is absurd. I should be telling her to stay away, not come with __**me**__._

_Though the thought of her cheering for __**me**__…_

"_Okay then! I won't bother you! Wow, a battle between you and Brandon will be awesome!"_

_I looked at her, her eyes already ablaze with excitement…_

"_Don't you have your dumb contests or something?" I tried to throw her off track._

"_No, I have a month to go for the Grand Festival!" She must have decided to ignore what I said about her contests._

"_Hn." I mentally groaned. Why did I get into this? I'll surely regret this…_

"_So…when's your battle?"_

"_Troublesome, I have to __**go**__ and challenge him."_

_I waited for an explosion._

"_S-sorry, that was a dumb question wasn't it? But what I really meant was that…are you leaving tomorrow?"_

"_Yes." Still waiting…_

"_So I'll see you tomorrow then!" She got up. "Good night Paul!"_

"_Hn." Damn, she must have started controlling that temper…_

_I really am going to regret this._

Reggie smirked. Trust Paul to try and agitate her…

~**oOo**~

**So that's Chapter 1. Did you like it? Were the characters OOC? I hope not.**

**Anyway, feel free to ask me questions and point out mistakes! I'll surely reply!**

**If you are confused about Reggie, don't be. You'll get it in the subsequent chapters.**

**Constructive criticism and/or improvements are welcome as always. I want to improve!**

**Thanks for reading! Review please! :D**


	2. Conversations and Journeys

**Hey folks! Here's Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**As usual, constructive criticism is welcome. Any improvements and/or corrections are welcome too.**

**So I don't own Pokémon. Bet you're glad, huh? Well you shouldn't, because Misty loaned me her mallet… **

~**oOo**~

_**~ The Dawn in My Life ~**_

~**oOo**~

_Chapter 2: Conversations and Journeys_

~**oOo**~

_We started for the Battle Pyramid the next morning under the conditions that she keep her trap shut and stay at least five feet away from me. Harsh, huh? Well, that's just how I am…_

_She did agree, which sparked a slight feeling of guilt in me. Slight._

_Finally I couldn't take it anymore (since when did I like her talking?), so…_

"_So?"_

_Again that jump. Honestly…_

"_So what?" she asked, confused._

"_What about Ketchum?"_

"_Oh, him. We broke up. He realized that he actually liked someone else," she said unemotionally._

"_Hm."_

"_You know what," she started suddenly. "I wanted to tell you something that day. The day you battled him during the Conference."_

"_Hm?" I tensed slightly._

"_That battle was awesome! Your strategies were excellent! For a moment I thought Ash would lose, like always. I never did get to tell you that because…you know," she finished, looking slightly embarrassed._

"_Yeah." The same reason why she blushed and ran to Ketchum's side when she saw him after our little 'chat'._

"_So…why'd you ask?"_

"_No reason, whatsoever." With that, I sped up._

"_Here we go again…" I heard her mutter with a sigh, which I found highly amusing._

_After a really hard battle, I won. I didn't believe it at first, but the shout of "Yay Paul! You won!" brought me back to reality, with me scowling at her. Though I really won't deny the fact that I liked it because I never used to have any support during my battles and if I did have it, it would be my brother…_

Reggie sighed. He knew what Paul had felt like. It wasn't that he didn't want to be there for him during his battles, but being a full-time Breeder can make things difficult…

Also with Paul being so hard to…**read**…it was nearly impossible to make out whether he **did** want someone to be with him, or not.

"_So what are you going to do now?" I asked the blunette whose company I'd gotten used to._

"_The Grand Festival in Vermilion City, of course! What are you going to do? You're done with everything, aren't you? Badges and Symbols I mean."_

"_Yeah."_

"_You gonna challenge the Elite Four and Cynthia soon?"_

_I pondered on that question for some time before I replied, "Maybe. But I've got to train even harder first to beat them."_

"_So you're going back to Sinnoh?"_

"_I actually don't want to go yet because I've already travelled there a lot," I admitted. Great job, softy…_

"_Then you can come with me to Vermilion City! I-I mean i-if you w-want to, that is," she added lamely as she faltered under my gaze._

_Why would she want me to come? __**Me**__. I just don't get it…_

"_Y-you don't have to. It was stupid of me t-to even ask-"_

"_Sure, why not," I said, smirking at the sight of her jaw drop._

"_Really? Thanks Paul!" She smiled, wide._

_Way to go, idiot…_

Reggie sniggered. "Really Paul? You think so?" he whispered to himself.

_Next morning she still continued to stammer with uncertainty._

"_I-I mean it's okay Paul. I-I must be a pain to you anyway-"_

"_Shut up and come on Troublesome," I said, irritated. Arceus, since when did she think like I'll eat her? What happened to the girl who almost tore my head off in that Gym? Seriously, I can't be that scary, right?_

_She didn't acknowledge the fact that I didn't call her by her name. She just stood there looking unsure._

"_Come on Troublesome. As you said before, I may actually learn something from your dumb Grand Festival," I drawled._

_Why am I doing this? Frankly, I don't know myself. Anyway I was going to get bored, so why not get some free entertainment…_

_Yes, that's it. I refuse to believe that I did it for other __**certain **__reasons…_

"_Oh, okay then. And mind you mister, Contests are not dumb!" She yelled the last bit with her fists clenched._

_Aha! There's the temper I've been looking for…_

~**oOo**~

**Sorry, my Pokémon Geography sucks, so the Grand Festival is in Vermilion City. Anyway I need them to go to that place.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome. Any improvements and/or corrections are welcome too.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. If any of you readers are following my story 'Origins', don't worry I'll update that soon enough. It's just that I want to write a few more chapters ahead before uploading the next so that I'm a bit ahead. :D**

**Thanks for reading! Review or else…WHAM! XD**


	3. The Trio of Everlasting Doom

**Hey guys, it's been some time hasn't it? A week? -_-'**

**Anyway, I have a request…please read the Author's note at the end because it's concerning the story. If you can, don't skip it. :D**

**I solemnly swear that I do not own Pokémon.**

~**oOo**~

_**~ The Dawn in My Life ~**_

~**oOo**~

_Chapter 3: The Trio of Everlasting Doom_

~**oOo**~

_We were still travelling through the forests a few days later. Troublesome wasn't as annoying as I thought…_

_I thought she would crib and cry, and pout and whine…but she really did mature in the past few years._

_She kept her word and still followed my 'conditions', even though this time it was __**me**__ travelling with her, not the other way around…_

_Wait…__**I'm**__ travelling with her? _

_No, I refuse to believe that. Anyway, I __**was**__ going to watch the Grand Festival, wasn't I?_

_Coming back to my earlier point, it was becoming progressively harder to push her buttons. Probably because most of the time she was in deep thought…_

_One such day, while we were walking, she was even more unnaturally quiet._

"_YES! THAT'S IT!"_

_If my personality wasn't like what it was, I would've jumped five feet into the air._

"_Sorry Paul. It's just that…I've thought of a perfect appeal for the Festival!"_

_I nodded._

"_If you don't mind, could we stop here for some time? I'd like to try it out."_

_I could see the determination in those beautiful azure eyes. Till now she hadn't asked and we used to stop for __**my**__ training, the time in which she too trained…but even though I'm __**cold**__, I did feel a bit guilty because we were going for __**her**__ dumb Festival…_

_I snapped out of it and nodded again. Then I went to the nearest tree and rested my back against it, waiting…really I'm going too soft…_

_I barely looked towards where she was practicing. I just closed my eyes, slid down the tree and stayed there…until…_

"_Mamoswine, Ice Shard!"_

"_Mammo!"_

"_Good, now eat it!"_

_WHAT?_

_My eyes shot open as I turned to look at the big beast covered with spiky ice crystals._

"_Now, another Ice Shard!"_

_Is it just me or it looked more powerful than a normal one?_

"_Break it and blow!"_

_The Pokémon then proceeded to break the globe of ice with its tusks and sent it flying towards a Piplup, her Piplup, who then got surrounded by the swirling bits of ice._

_For the first time in my life, I was paying full attention to a Contest practice…_

"_Bubble Beam!"_

_I looked in amazement as that blue penguin spun around creating a mass –no, a fort- of bubbles which was still surrounded by that ice._

"_Now Piplup!"_

_With the momentum of that spinning, the Pokémon jumped out and landed smoothly on her Mamoswine's head. But what I saw stunned me…_

_A sparkling fort of ice, with bubbles encased in it, stood before me._

_It wasn't only that dome…it was the strategy behind it and the way she used her Pokémon that amazed me._

"_Great job, you two! Now we just need to perfect the timing a little more…"_

_I stared in awe as she trailed off._

_Little did I know, I was in for an even bigger shock…_

**...**

"_Paul?"_

"_What?" I said, irritated. I had composed myself by then and had gone back to sitting idly under that tree._

"_I challenge you. Double battle."_

"_Why bother? You're a __**Coordinator**__. You'll definitely lose," I scoffed, though now there was a tinge of doubt because I'd realized that Contest moves are tricky and can fool you._

"_I want to practice for the Grand Festival. So will you?" I noticed that her fists were clenched._

"_Fine, if that's what you want," I sneered._

"_Thanks Paul," she said quietly._

_Shit. It __**is **__getting more and more harder to rile her up._

Reggie snickered as he read that last line.

**...**

"_You know the rules, so let's begin!_

"_Mamoswine, Quilava, spotlight!"_

_I quickly pulled out two Pokéballs and threw them._

"_Torterra, Electivire, stand by for battle!_

"_You can have the first move," I said, smirking._

"_Quilava, Flame Wheel! Mamoswine, Take Down!" she shouted._

_I smirked again. As if basic attacks like that could defeat my Pokémon…_

"_Electivire, Protect," I commanded, to see both my Pokémon encased in a green sphere._

"_Quilava, Swift! Mamoswine, Hidden Power!"_

"_Dodge and use Brick Break and Crunch," I said, bored._

"_Dodge and use your Flame-Ice Combo!" she yelled. _

_What the heck is that? My eyes widened as I saw her Mamoswine starting to charge up a second Ice Shard after 'eating' one. But before anything could happen, there was smoke all over._

"_What the hell is going on?" I shouted, irritated._

"_Listen, is that a voice I hear?"_

"_It's speaking to me loud and clear!"_

_I mentally face-palmed. Great…those buffoons. Could this day get any worse?_

"_We're Team Rocket…"_

"…_and we're in your face!"_

_I rolled my eyes at their lame motto and pulled out a third Pokéball…when I heard a scream._

_It was her._

"_Honchkrow, blow away that smoke," I yelled, slightly desperate, throwing the Pokéball into the smoke enveloping all of us._

_But as the smoke cleared, there was nothing where she had been standing earlier. But when I looked around, I could see Pokéballs scattered all around and her Mamoswine and Quilava knocked out._

"_Honchkrow, look for those maniacs," I said, without wasting any time._

"_Krow!" With that, it flew away, leaving me to return the Pokémon outside into their respective Pokéballs and scoop up the remaining Pokéballs._

_Why are you so troublesome…_

"Rawr!"

"Pip pip piplup piplup!"

"Terra! Torterra!"

Reggie closed his eyes and shook his head tiredly. Torterra will handle it, he thought.

_With the help of Honchkrow, I found those blithering idiots. But I couldn't see her anywhere…_

_I then decided to eavesdrop on those fools instead. They were muttering about getting hold of 'his' Pokémon and that it was a pity that 'that girl' had dropped all her Pokéballs and that it would have been even better to get them too._

"_But what about the 'bait'? Now that that twoipette escaped, how will we get a hold of that cold twoip's Pokémon?" A nasal voice rang out, presumably belonging to that Meowth._

_There were so many questions exploding in my mind, one of the foremost being: Why weren't they hunting down Ketchum instead?_

_But the most important one was: Where was she?_

_Suddenly, I saw them get into their stupid balloon and fly away. I followed as fast as I could._

**...**

_After some time, they stopped near a cliff screaming, "Aha! We found you!"_

"_Get lost, Team Rocket! I won't let you get our Pokémon!" I saw her screech._

_But as I saw a mechanical arm try to grab at her, I forgot everything else as I ran to stand in front of her._

"_Paul?"_

_I paid no attention to her as I got out Electivire to use Protect._

"_Now Thunder!"_

_With a huge blast, the lunatic trio was blasted off. But what I hadn't noticed was that we were near the edge of the cliff…_

_The blast threw us backward. Luckily, I was able to recall Electivire._

"_Paul! Look out!"_

_And then there was nothing but darkness… _

~**oOo**~

**Hmm…this is longer than the last chapter. And there's a cliffy. Literally too! Yay! :D**

**It's a bit rushed because I have to leave in 5 minutes and I'm not ready yet! -_-'**

**Sorry about the pathetic battling and coordinating stuff. ;_;**

**Okay, there are some things I'd like to get straight here…this story was originally a one-shot, but I'm extending the whole thing. So I'll probably be going back to slightly edit the earlier chapters to fit. I'll tell you guys when I do that.**

**Also, you may notice in this chapter (and the next one or few probably) that it is getting into the "depth of the scene", if you know what I mean. There are/will be subtle tense changes too. That's because I'm making it to seem like we're going "into" the memories, especially the **_**important**_** ones.**

**Okay, 'nuff said. It'll become too much of a spoiler otherwise. Check out the next chapter's Author's notes too to make it clearer, when I put it out.**

**I hope you guys understood what I'm trying to say…'cause I'm not very good at describing stuff like that! -_-; If you don't, then ask me and I'll reply!**

**Well then, review, because I'm **_**still**_** having Misty's mallet. Just kidding! Hope you liked the chapter and are liking the story! :D**


	4. Denial Won't Hurt

**Chapter 4 up! Hope you like it! :D**

**Happy IkariShipping Day! Long live IkariShipping! XD -throws streamers and stuff-**

**Hello? If I owned Pokémon, wouldn't it have IkariShipping? Hmm?**

~**oOo**~

_**~ The Dawn in My Life ~**_

~**oOo**~

_Chapter 4: Denial Won't Hurt…_

~**oOo**~

_I still remember that swirling darkness I was in. It could have been hours, days, months, I don't know. All I could hear was a constant sobbing…_

_I remember coming around when I felt something warm squeezing my hand, but I didn't have the strength to even open my eyes._

"_You'll be okay Paul," someone whispered and gently pushed my bangs away from my forehead…_

…

_After some time I finally managed to open my eyes, only to see that I was in a strange white room. But what I saw shocked me a little…_

_She was sitting beside my bed with her head near my arm. She had fallen asleep. But that's not what disturbed me…_

_She was in a wheelchair…_

_I bit back my questions as I saw her peacefully sleep next to me. She looked like an angel. On an impulse I began stroking her cheek and her hair and I saw her smile slightly in her sleep._

_But I still wanted to know what had happened. Sighing, I lay back and closed my eyes. But I didn't need to go back to sleep because I heard her stir._

"_Hey Troublesome, mind telling me what happened?"_

"_Paul? You're awake!" she shrieked, startled, which really annoyed me. She then proceeded to hug me, __**me**__, and Arceus knows how she managed it._

"_Get off and answer my question," I said, irritated._

"_Sorry," she said, sheepishly._

"_Well?"_

"_Oh yeah, Team Rocket caught me and took me to some clearing. While they were bickering about whose Pokémon they should steal, yours or Ash's," she added as I quirked my eyebrow, "I ran away. They thought they didn't need to try hard, but I can assure you, they can't tie a decent knot," she said rolling her eyes._

"_Anyway, they managed to corner me in that cliff area and then __**you**__ came and that blast happened and…that's it."_

"_Yeah, how did we get here? And the injuries?" I looked at her questioningly._

"_After the blast, we were thrown of the cliff but to a very rocky area, and just our luck, we fell with a huge boulder too."_

"_So?"_

"_It was coming straight for you. But after we fell on the rocky floor, you passed out, so I pushed you away. Then I got Togekiss to get Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy because I couldn't carry you. I got Mamoswine to take us to a safer area," she said unemotionally._

"_Hm." But she still didn't answer one thing…_

"_So how come you're in a wheelchair?" I asked bluntly._

_I saw her gulp._

"_You see, w-when I pushed you away from the boulder, it k-kinda fell on me and-"_

"_**What?**__ Why would you do that?" I was livid._

_She flinched but continued, "Sorry your rudeness, but I couldn't let that boulder crush your head now instead, could I?"_

_I fell silent. Yes, __**I**__ fell silent. She had saved me and during the process, she had risked her life. But why would she want to do that?_

"_You okay?" I asked._

"_Yeah, if you call having both your legs broken and having gashes everywhere being okay, then yeah, I'm okay," she said sarcastically._

_I grimaced, but she softened and continued, "But I still think I'm better off than you, you had four ribs broken and a minor injury to your head which conked you off for almost five days."_

_I looked down to see that indeed my chest was heavily bandaged and I could feel a stiff turban of bandages on my head too._

"_I-I'm sorry Paul. It's all my f-fault. I shouldn't have asked you to c-come with me. If I hadn't, n-nothing would have h-happened to you," she said shakily, looking at her hands in her lap._

_What the hell is she ranting? Silly female._

"_Dawn." I used her name._

"_Even so, then if I h-had not been c-captured and then been on that c-cliff, you would have been o-okay," she cried._

_Wasn't that blast my fault?_

"_Dawn." I tried again._

"_Oh God, I feel so h-horrible! I am so weak and p-pathetic! I lead you into all this t-trouble and now I'm s-sitting here in front of you and c-crying. How pathetic c-can I-"_

_I had had enough._

"_DAWN!" That managed to get her attention as she looked up startled._

_I reached out a hand to her cheek and wiped her tears with my thumb._

"_Calm down. You did the right thing. You needn't beat yourself up. Sometimes we can't control what's happening," I said quietly, unconsciously caressing her jaw with my thumb._

"_But-"_

"_Listen to me. It was not your fault. Got it? So shut up with all the stupid thoughts."_

_She suddenly removed my hand from her cheek and squeezed it._

"_Thank you Paul. It's getting late now. I'll have to go to my own ward. I'll let you rest."_

_With that she turned her wheelchair around, when I stopped her._

"_Thank you for…everything…Dawn," I said._

_She looked back and beamed._

"_And thanks for using my name."_

"_Sure thing, Troublesome."_

_But she only smiled…_

_I watched her wheel herself out as I turned back to staring at the ceiling._

_One thing was for sure…now I was definitely falling for her…_

_But a little denial won't hurt…would it?_

~**oOo**~

**I hope you guys know that this story was intended to be a one-shot, so I only have the basic story drafted…**

**Anyway, please check out my newest fic **_**'A Series of Kills'**_**. Trust me, its waaaay different from what I've been writing… XD. As of now, Chapter 4 is up.**

**As usual constructive criticism is welcome and any ideas, improvements and/or corrections too are welcome!**

**Happy IkariShipping Day once again! -throws confetti around randomly- XD**

**Review? Please? For Dawn and Paul shaped cookies? XD LOL I'm bribing… -snickers-**


	5. Author's note: Temporary Hiatus

**IMPORTANT**

Hey guys, this is Starfire here with some important news.

My Mom is putting me into boarding this year and the new year starts on the 20th of this month. In the meantime, I'll be going to check out the place in this week. Furthermore, I don't know yet if I'll be allowed to take my net book along with me, so that means no updates/reviewing for a while…I'm sorry.

But please, under no circumstances am I going to vanish off the face of this world. I'll try every way to get back to it ASAP.

I have written the next chapter(s) but with the pressure I'm going through, I don't think it is a good idea to update, because it won't be that good and then the following chapters will become difficult for me to write, if you know what I mean.

I'll be writing the next chapter(s) till then (if I don't get to keep my net book), so when I come back, you can expect a truckload of updates. So, don't give up on me! Minimum, I'll be gone for a week or two, maximum…I don't know, but I'll be having hols so will definitely be online the whole day long then! All this in the situation that I'm not allowed my net book…

You can review this "chapter" because I won't be replacing it with a new chapter…I'll be putting them 'after' it, so don't be afraid of reviewing LOL! Also, your reviews will probably give me the motivation to try and come back ASAP!

So, overall, I'm set to be gone on the 20th, if I'm free till then you **may** be lucky to get an update, if Mom allows me to sit and write that is LOL! Also, you can look forward to a new story in the future too; it will have IkariShipping, ContestShipping and PokéShipping. I have written the prologue, though I'm yet to name the dumb thing. -sigh-

Oh yeah, and here's a slice of birthday cake for all my readers (even though my birthday is tomorrow)! :D I'll be replying to reviews for now, you can definitely count on that! And the next time I'm here without fear of being separated from my net book, I'll be asking your advice on the name of the new story, so if you are interested, please write that in your review, I'll be sure to send you the 'summary' of the story later on when I can.

'Til next time then!

Lots of love,  
>Starfire<p> 


	6. Depression and Assistance

**Hey there everybody! Long time no see, right? Well, I think it is safe to say that… I'M FINALLY OVER MY WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS FIC! Isn't that great? *bricked***

**So here I am again to torture you with another dose of crap called Chapter 5. Since I haven't updated this in ages, thanks to all the reviewers of Chapter 4 and the Author's note: **_**XJessicaLeighX18**__**, **__**rin916**__**, **__**PorcelainDollxx**__**, **__**PerkyPearlyPanini**__**, **__**Oakly12Oakly12**__**, **__**Resacon1990**__**, **__**xotennisloverxo**__**, **__**seany96**__**, **__**Rainbowcastle**_ **and last but definitely not the least, **_**TheMaskedShuppeteer**_**! You guys are truly awesome! Sorry for the long wait and if I missed anyone out!**

**A little birdie gave me inspiration yesterday by throwing an anvil at me~! Jk… s****pecial thanks to my good friend, **_**TheMaskedShuppeteer**_, **for the inspiration and for being really persistent. -hugs chu- You have to thank her for this chapter if you like it! It's probably only coz of her that I'm back to writing this… so soon…NOT, but still… I would've taken too long otherwise and I DEFINITELY would NOT have updated this today, seeing how busy I am, suddenly. XD**

**If this chapter is any good, it's dedicated to you. *bricked* Thank you once again, buddy!**

* * *

><p><strong>So are you still with this story? Or have you given it up as a bad job? XD Thanks a million if you're still sticking with it! ^_^ This chapter is almost triple the size of my normal ones, me thinks.<strong>

_**...**_

_****~~Ideas for future scenes in chapters are needed and welcome. I will surely credit you if I use them.~~****_

_**...**_

**Disclaimer: *yawn* This can get quite weary, you know. Geez, I don't own Pokémon…**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

_One thing was for sure… now I was definitely falling for her…_

_But a little denial won't hurt… would it?_

* * *

><p>~<strong>oOo<strong>~

_**~The Dawn in My Life~**_

~**oOo**~

_Chapter 5: Depression and Assistance_

~**oOo**~

_"Buneary, Ice Beam!"_

_It had been a few days and we finally got discharged. She was practicing her appeal for the Grand Festival. She had come up with yet another one, though why she wasn't using the original one beats me…_

_"Follow up with Dizzy Punch!"_

_The sad part is… her legs haven't completely healed yet. She was quite distressed, but she didn't tell. For what reason, I don't know. I heard it from Nurse Joy actually…_

_"Excellent Buneary! Keep it going! Now Togekiss, Aura Sphere!"_

_In the past few days, I also learnt that Ketchum's famed Ice Aqua Jet had been her idea originally. Even his counter-shield strategy had been based on one of her Contest moves. I had to admit, she __**was**__-__** is**__ very talented._

_Darn it, I think that head injury has gotten to me. __**I**__ am __**praising**__ the annoying girl. Honestly, the world is coming to an end._

"It didn't though, did it?" Reggie said to himself, with a knowing smile.

_"So how was it Paul?" she questioned me while hugging her Pokémon._

_I snapped out of my day dreaming and nodded. She seemed satisfied with my response. Dang, I should say something…_

_I could see her pain, her distress, her depression, all covered up with that fake smile of hers. It looked like she was trying hard not to break down. Was it because of my response (or lack of it) or because of her… situation? I'll never know. In all probability, it's the second one, but I'm certain the former adds to it…_

_"Y-you…" I started, but had no clue as to what to say._

_Dawn turned to look at me, curiosity written all over her face._

_"Yes Paul?"_

_"Your appeal thing was good," I said lamely, but it was probably the right thing to say because her eyes brightened immediately._

_"Thanks Paul! That really means a lot." She beamed._

_Ignoring my stupid heart doing somersaults, I went up to her from my seat under a large tree. Yes, we were still in the Pokémon Center; right now… the forest area behind the battle field, on my insistence. She was annoyed, but how much fight could she put up in a wheelchair anyway?_

_I reached her, a look of surprise on her face. I put a hand on her shoulder._

_"You okay?" I asked, well demanded mostly. She looked up at me, a big smile on her face. Fake._

_"Y-yeah! Of course I am! I've got the perfect appeal and I've chosen the right Pokémon and I've practiced so much, well not that much, but I know we can do it and-" She finally broke down into sobs._

_I rubbed her back gently. I knew this was coming. She had been holding it all in for a long time now. After all, I __**should**__ know that. But it just didn't feel right to see the peppy blunette so sad and depressed. Heck, she was always so happy-go-lucky, and now look what she's been reduced to._

_"P-Paul, I'm so s-s-sorry. I'm being r-really p-p-pathetic right n-now. But I just c-can't help it! W-what if it doesn't get b-b-better? W-will I ever heal?" she choked out, turning away._

_"There, there, it's okay. Just let it all out," I said, trying to soothe her. Keyword: trying. No, I didn't 'coo' or anything. It probably came out harshly too because she started blubbering nonsense again._

_"But what if I don't?" she whispered, lowering her head. "What if I'm not good enough? What if-" That did it._

_"Shut the hell up Troublesome!" I shouted, shaking her shoulders, making her freeze momentarily. I crouched down to her level. Grabbing her chin and making her look at me in the eyes, I said, "Face it Troublesome…"_

_I paused. Her beautiful blue eyes were glazed with unshed tears, the ones already shed making her face wet. Her lower lip was trembling as she gathered the worst from my face. Arceus, this girl loves jumping to conclusions, doesn't she?_

_I sighed. "Look Troublesome, I'll say this once. You. Are. Not. Pathetic. Get that? You are not pathetic and are definitely not weak. Get that into your tiny brain. You are not pathetic. End of discussion," I stated._

_She still looked at me with uncertainty, biting her lower lip, head no longer bowed down because of my hold on her chin. Running a hand through my hair wearily, I continued, "And you will heal. Get the stupid depressing thoughts out of your head. It doesn't suit you-"_

_I was cut off as she suddenly threw her arms round me, pulling me into a strangling and awkward hug. She probably disregarded the insult._

_"T-thank you Paul. Thank you very much. Thanks for everything," she whispered into my hair._

_I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah, just get off me," I replied, smirking even though it had been quite awkward for me. Like I'm one to show that._

"Hmm, actually, in a way you are Paul," said Reggie, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

_"Oh yeah," she squeaked, pushing herself off me with difficulty, when I saw a look of pain cross her face. Damn._

_"Come on, let's go," I said, getting up. As I walked around her, she recalled her Pokémon, thanking each one of them. I grabbed the handlebars and pushed her back slowly towards the Pokémon Center. She turned her neck a bit towards me and murmured, "It is okay Paul. I can do that on my own-" _

_I hushed her immediately. "It is fine," I assured her. Why was I doing all this again? Oh right, I __**like**__ her, don't I? Well, sorry to break it to you, but I don't. _

"De-_niaaaal!_" Reggie sang softly.

…_Nurse Joy told me to take care of her anyway._

"Pffft. As if you'd listen to her," he thought.

_It's a struggle for her, plus she's painfully slow._

"Riiiight," Reggie scoffed.

_"In any case, you'd be too slow then. You probably wouldn't reach the room even by tomorrow," I added, smirking at her blue head, as we reached the doors of the Pokémon Center._

_...No. I was doing it to ease my guilt…_

_"Hmph!" She crossed her arms on her chest. Even though I couldn't see, I was sure she was pouting. I waited for a string of rubbish from her, but it never came. I sighed softly. She still wasn't over it completely then. Don't blame her though…_

_She probably heard me because she immediately said, "You okay Paul? You know I can handle this myself! How did I manage before you healed then, huh?"_

_"Simple. You didn't," I plainly stated. As expected, her face turned red with anger, I could see her fists clenched as I prepared once more for an explosion. But again, it never came._

_"You're right. I can't manage on my own." She sighed dejectedly. "I can't handle anything, I'm useless," she said bitterly._

_Damn it. I didn't expect __**that**__ reaction from her. I wheeled her into the elevator, pressed the button, and watched as the doors shut, saying nothing. We were alone. The moment they clanged shut, I turned to her, eyes blazing. "Will you stop being so moody and depressed? It's annoying the hell out of me! Why can't you just be like you used to be, say that stupid catchphrase and smile? Huh? Why should you be like this?" Drat, it came out a bit too harsh this time as I saw her wiping the tears that had leaked out from the corners of her eyes. Stupid mouth._

_**Ding!**_

_The elevator came to a stop and as the doors opened, she quickly wheeled herself out, while I was left staring blankly. I snapped out of my daze as the doors began shutting again. I got out and looked in both directions._

_There she was, struggling to wheel herself and wipe the flowing tears simultaneously, half way down the corridor. She made it to the door before I reached her._

_I just stood there as she looked at me warily. Why… I'll probably never know. I quietly swiped the key card and opened the door. After all, I had had it all along. Stupid girl._

_Next, I walked in and waited for her to make her way into the room, on her__** own**__, while settling on my bed. I didn't even keep the door open as she made her way inside. No, I just sat there and stared stonily at her struggling. There was no point in being good to this idiot._

_She finally reached her bed with a sigh. She wiped away the last of her tears, as she looked at her bed blankly. Then she did something that made my eyes widen._

_She attempted to stand up. I couldn't keep up this façade any longer as I saw her face contort in pain. I quickly jumped out of my bed and caught her in my arms before her weak legs crumbled under her weight. Stupid, stupid Troublesome._

_"What do you think you were doing? Huh? Why won't you understand? You'll heal sooner if you stop acting so stubborn!" I was livid. "Why are you being so troublesome? You know you've got to heal soon, but no,__** I'm too stupid for my own good**__!" I said, mimicking her high pitch for the last sentence._

_She said nothing. She even stopped squirming in my iron grip. I, however, continued my rant._

_"You're being a spoilt brat. What happened? You were okay when I was recovering. Then I noticed that for the past few days you've been moping around. What is it? Did the doctor say something? Answer me!" I commanded as I bombarded her with my questions._

_She said nothing but burst into tears, wetting my shoulder. I was getting fed up, but I knew it really wasn't her fault._

_"Calm down. It's fine if you don't want to tell. But get this: you better pull yourself together. And start accepting assistance. You'll heal sooner." I then laid her on her bed; quite easily, seeing that she was stupidly light, and crouched down on the wooden floor, beside her bed._

_"Here." I handed her her painkillers and a glass of water from the side-table. I helped her sit up and take the medicines, and lie down again._

_I watched her as her eyelids started drooping and her breathing became slower. I got up from the floor and proceeded to make my way to my bed before something grabbed my wrist lightly. I turned around to see her pale hand around mine, her azure eyes looking at me sleepily, unfocused. Understandable. After all, the medication was strong._

_"Thank you Paul. And I'm sorry about-" I cut her off._

_"Shh. Just go to sleep." I sat down again on the floor as she tried to grip my hand tighter, but failed because she was drowsy. I sighed and began rubbing her palm with my thumb, without me realizing it. When I did, I quickly pulled my hand away, well, as quickly as I could without disturbing her._

_But Arceus hates me, so she grabbed it again. Rolling my eyes at the sight, I turned to look at the blunette herself. Her eyes were closed, her eyelashes gently kissing her porcelain skin, her bangs almost falling on her eyes. She looked so fragile lying there…_

_"Paul I-" I hushed her once again. I don't know why. Wasn't I the one bellowing those questions earlier? My life is messed up… _

_Anyway, she was barely coherent._

_"Save it for later. Go to sleep now so that you – so that your dumb medicine works," I said hurriedly._

_She smiled weakly and turned her head to look at me, those sapphire eyes now open, looking at me, mesmerizing me, even in their befuddled state. She nodded._

_"Hn." I turned to the side, but before I could get up, she leaned forward and clumsily kissed my cheek. My eyes widened in surprise as my hand trailed up to my cheek almost instantly. When I turned her way, I saw that she had already fallen asleep, a serene look on her face now as a small smile graced her lips._

_I stayed there for some time before getting up and making my way to the other bed, shaking my head. I lay down, my fingers still on that burning spot. As I welcomed sleep, the only one thought in my head was…_

_This is going to be tough. Difficult. Hard… _

…_and there was no way she'd remember this when she gets up._

~**oOo**~

**Aaaah. The feeling of accomplishment. Damn I just remembered… I STILL HAVE TO FIGURE OUT AN ENDING! Not really, but I HAVE 8 FREAKING DIFFERENT ONES TO CHOOSE FROM! GAH!**

**Okay, ignoring that outburst… how did you like it? Or hate it? Let me know. I'm so sorry I hadn't updated this (it's been 1 ½ months, me thinks), but I hope I've made it up with this longer (longer than my usual updates… this is almost triple) update, and the very microscopic amount of fluff in the end. If it wasn't for your reviews and "UPDATE DAMN YOU"s (jk, not really)… I probably would have had to give up on this. T_T Not that I wanted to…**

**Review people… I love you all for the alerts and favorites, but reviews make my day. Seriously. Even if it is a simple "Hi". Actually, I don't mind even if you say "You suck" because it's probably true, so yeah I don't blame ya. But just specify why, mmkay? That's fair enough I think.**

**Wanna check out my other fic? Please? It's on Chapter 9 now. If you do, thanks. For now, review this, pretty please and constructive criticism is welcome, duh. I want to – no, NEED to improve! And I NEED to work on the next chappie, so review so that I get inspired and get off my lazy butt and do that. XD**

**~~PS By _'this'_, Paul meant denial…if you didn't get that already…~~**

**Posted an ikari poem today which is really crappy, so if you're kind, please check that out? Please? Thanks.**

**Cookies are waiting to be yours… so review! XD**

**Once again… **_****~~Ideas for future scenes in chapters are needed and welcome. I will surely credit you if I use them.~~** **_**Thank you. ^_^**

**Hmm, I have noticed that FF messes up the quotation marks in italics. Oh well...**


	7. Moonlit Nights and Imaginary Plans

**Thanks to **_**Rainbowcastle**__**, **__**ReveyLationsFulfillment**__**, **__**PorcelainDollxx**__**, **__**rin916**__**, **__**PerkyPearlyPanini**__**, **__**TheMaskedShuppeteer**__**, RaveOn21turned23**__**, **__**Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06**__**, **__**seany96**_, _**xotennisloverxo**_** and **_**AnimeHurricane**_** for reviewing! I love you guys oh-so-freaking-much! :3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>_**: *in Brandon's voice* NOOOOO!**

**You: What?**

**Me: I never did own the stupid thing. T_T**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

_"Hn." I turned to the side, but before I could get up, she leaned forward and clumsily kissed my cheek. My eyes widened in surprise as my hand trailed up to my cheek almost instantly. When I turned her way, I saw that she had already fallen asleep, a serene look on her face now as a small smile graced her lips._

_I stayed there for some time before getting up and making my way to the other bed, shaking my head. I lay down, my fingers still on that burning spot. As I welcomed sleep, the only one thought in my head was…_

_This is going to be tough. Difficult. Hard…_

…_and there was no way she'd remember this when she gets up._

* * *

><p>~<strong>oOo<strong>~

_**~The Dawn in My Life~**_

~**oOo**~

_Chapter 6: Moonlit Nights and Imaginary Plans_

~**oOo**~

_It was about half past six in the evening when I got up. Didn't think I would fall asleep, but it seems like I did. Whatever, it wasn't like I was planning to do anything worthwhile anyway._

_Speaking of planning- never mind that now; I need to wake her up._

_Turning towards the other bed in the room, I saw the blunette fast asleep. I got out of bed slowly, dragged my feet to the bathroom to freshen up before crouching down beside her bed once again. She was still knocked out with the earlier medicines. Not a surprise; they were supposed to be really strong pain killers and stuff like that._

_Anyway, like I said, I have to wake her up now. Yeah, I thought of something to cheer her up. Reggie would probably laugh his head off right now if he saw this, but yes, I did._

_Now, how to wake her up? I have no idea of gentleness, mind you._

_But there was no need, because just that moment she opened her eyes slowly. I quickly scrambled back to the other side of the room, as noiselessly as possible, trying to look nonchalant. From the corner of my eyes I could see her turn her head left and right before sighing and looking at the ceiling._

_"You're awake," I grunted as I shuffled towards her, as if nothing had happened._

_"Yeah." She yawned and rubbed her eyes._

_"Stop that," I commanded as I caught hold of her wrist. Nothing irritates me more than that. Especially since it was her, add on to the annoyance points._

"Oh yeah?" Reggie smirked.

_She looked at me confused for a second as I dropped her wrist and helped her sit up. She didn't say anything._

_"You want to come down today? Or are you too tired? Just don't answer that question." I went to the bathroom, filled up a bowl with warm water and kept it on the side table with a flannel before walking towards the door._

_"W-where are you going?" she asked timidly, with the slightest hesitation ever. What did I ever do to her? Am I that intimidating?_

_"Yeah…" Reggie said._

_"I'll be back in a while. Want me to get Nurse Joy to help you?" I turned around to look at her from the door which I had opened just a little bit._

_"Yeah. Thanks!" she chirped. I smirked and walked out, gently shutting the door behind me. Though I admit, I am still baffled by her mood swings._

"No duh," murmured Reggie, staring vacantly into the wall in front of him. He began stroking something furry absently.

"Chippaaaaa!" The loud shriek was accompanied by a bolt of electricity and an agonized yell.

_I strolled around the Pokémon Center aimlessly for some time, feeling the breeze in my hair. It was kind of relaxing to be out here and that reminds me, I have been cooped up too long here. Far too long. So long that it feels like a damn cage. But nothing will make me leave before she is fine. I am honorable when it comes to that, not like what people think; that I only live for battling and defeating people or something like that. It is my aim to be the greatest Pokémon Trainer, but isn't that what every Pokémon Trainer aspires? Then why am I any different?_

_"There are many things that make you different you know," someone whispered softly behind me. I whipped my head around to see it was the same blunette I had just left in our room. What the heck was she doing out here?_

_"Nurse Joy just left me near the doors some time back and I came looking for you," she giggled. Then it struck me that I had been speaking aloud._

_"Yeah you were." She laughed as I smacked my forehead. I grabbed the handles of her wheelchair and made way to nowhere in particular. _

_"So what were you doing here?" she asked conversationally. I shrugged, and then remembered that I was behind her so I said, "Nothing. Just came out for a walk."_

_"Oh." She stopped abruptly, and then continued like nothing happened. "Am I disturbing you then?"_

_"No." Why the hell would I drag you along if you were disturbing me? Sheesh woman…_

_"I have a check-up soon," she said quietly. I grunted in acknowledgement. Of course I knew that. But I bit my tongue so that I didn't utter anything unnecessary; otherwise I'm sure I would have said something along the lines of... 'So what should I do about that, troublesome girl?'_

_We reached our destination: a small lake flanked by trees. I have to admit I never even knew a lake existed here. Hell, why would I even want to know that? I travel for battling, not for sightseeing, right? Right._

_I wheeled her nearer to the water and then sat down beside her wheelchair on the grass, looking at the brilliant reflection of the moon._

_"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she exclaimed, her eyes shining as she looked between the moon and its reflection. I just nodded as an uncomfortable silence enveloped us._

_It was some time after which she spoke up again. "I'm sorry for before. I guess I was just really worried and depressed. I really don't like depending on people, though it really doesn't seem like that, does it?" She chuckled weakly. "I was too frustrated by this whole thing I think, and that's why all that pouring of emotion probably. I'm sorry."_

_I was looking at her the whole time as she began her little speech, my eyes not wavering even once from her beautiful face which was illuminated in the moonlight wonderfully, her eyes gleaming as she drank in the scene. As she finished, she turned her vision from straight ahead and looked at me, but I didn't wait to see her as I quickly focused on the water._

_"Paul…?" But I interrupted her by saying, "But that's not all, is it?"_

_She hung her head shamefully as she realized I saw past her. I continued, "I know you are probably worried for your Festival thing as well. Don't be. You'll do fine."_

_"Yeah, no need to worry, I guess." She grinned and I smiled slightly at the look on her face as she started ranting randomly about how her mother would always worry the most when she said that and how everyone started saying that after that._

_What can I say? I like it when my plans work out well._

_Okay, whatever. Coincidence and luck. Big deal._

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, I hate it when FF just randomly eats up some words :**

**Review and let me know how this was! :) Assorted cookies waiting for you! :P So get them before I finish it all! XP**


	8. Rays and Glimmers

**Changed the summary some time back. I love it! :'D What do you think?**

**I'm going to rewrite the first few chapters whenever I have the time. Also, part of this chapter was written months ago. Just some unimportant fact I wanted to share. :P**

**Thanks to ****PorcelainDollxx****, ****Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06****, ****Rainbowcastle****, ****ChildOfYue**** and ****Dani4Short**** for reviewing~! *dumps cookie crumbs on them* XD And a biiig hug to all those who alerted and faved too. You guys brighten up my day. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I'm feeling cold and sleepy *flips through various geometry construction notes* Nah, I don't own this thing called Pokémon. Nope, not at all.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

_"Yeah, no need to worry, I guess." She grinned and I smiled slightly at the look on her face as she started ranting randomly about how her mother would always worry the most when she said that and how everyone started saying that after that._

_What can I say? I like it when my plans work out well._

_Okay, whatever. Coincidence and luck. Big deal._

* * *

><p>~<strong>oOo<strong>~

_**~The Dawn in My Life~**_

~**oOo**~

_Chapter 7: Rays and Glimmers_

~**oOo**~

_It's been a while and yeah, I'm still with her._

"Bet you were enjoying it, little bro," Reggie gushed.

_The Grand Festival starts in two days and I'm already going mental here. Her and her panicky attitude. Sheesh._

_We made it here to Vermillion City a day back and I insisted that we fly over, since we would never make it on time on foot, and besides, how in the world would that girl be able to walk that distance in crutches?_

_…Not that I stated that aloud. Don't need her to go all moldy now, do I?_

_It seems like we're getting along just fine, something I would never ever admit, but yeah, there have been considerably less of her mood swings and she appears much happier. That's a relief._

_A few days back she was examined by the doctors. Thankfully they didn't depress her again. It really is a painful job to manage her when she's like that._

_She was finally rid of that wheelchair that day. Her legs had been healing well, Nurse Joy told me, but she still needed crutches._

_"Argh, no! Come on, one more time!"_

_There she goes again, being a worrywart. If she keeps this up she's going to make those Pokémon of hers start panicking too. Not even her Ambipom returning to her seems to make her quit worrying._

_..She really is something, letting her Pokémon choose what it wanted to do. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be like that if I was her._

_Hearing a loud groan, I turned around to see her flop down on the grass. Out of dejection or pain, well I need to find that out. My life is awesome. Not._

"Oh really, huh?" Reggie smirked, knowingly.

_I sat down next to her, taking in the sight. Her shoulders were shaking as she took in staggering breaths of air._

_She is so troublesome…_

_"Come on, enough practicing. You'll kill yourself with all your tension otherwise," I drawled but then stopped abruptly. I hope she doesn't take that statement for some weird "AAAH, I NEED TO DIE 'CAUSE I'M WORTHLESS" type of thing. I seriously don't need that._

Reggie chuckled.

_Still, she has improved now. Apart from being livelier and more cheerful, she's now got that fire in her eyes, a burning passion to win. Something I always associate with—_

_Never mind that now._

_This reminded me of what had happened the last time. Probably that's why her desire to win has increased tenfold..._

…

_'"It's just so nice and calm outside, isn't it? You know, even I feel really cooped up and stuff here," she said, looking out into the distance, as the breeze made her hair fly around gently._

_"Well, you could practice and stuff now. I could help if yo-" I got cut off by her. Arceus, I'd like to know where she gets the energy for those hugs. She literally is attacking me with them. No matter where she is._

_"Thank you Paul! Man, am I pumped now!" She punched her fist into the air, a look of determination on her face.'_

…

_Anyway, that means I got roped into Festival Training (I refuse to utter the insanely long and ridiculous name she gave to the training sessions) and now I've learned not to underestimate this blue-eyed woman. Saying she's good is an understatement, or maybe it's just that I'm not used to these Contest tactics in battles?_

_Yes, that's it._

_"Aaaahh, doesn't it feel nice to relax after such good training?"_

_Once again, we were lying on the grass surrounding the training grounds, a cool breeze blowing past. The stars in the night sky glinted liked tiny diamonds on a dark fabric._

_…Well, that's what she said._

_Anyway, after all our training, we chose to just hang around since the weather was nice and cool. And though I don't know how we ended up like this, it's not something I'm complaining about._

_I had actually been resting against a tree, one leg pressed against my chest and the other stretched out in front on the grass, but then again she just had to pull me onto the grass, saying that it was much more fun that way. I rolled my eyes as she stuck out her tongue at me._

_We lay there, almost side by side, our hair all over the place, our heads slightly touching each other. She had her arm outstretched, as she enthusiastically 'drew' in the air. But what intrigued me was the expression on her face. It looked like-_

_"Hey Paul," she said slowly, as if in deep thought. I turned my head towards her to get a better look. She was still staring deep into the sky, that thoughtful expression still etched onto that face._

_"Yeah?" I said, realizing that she was waiting for a response from me before continuing._

_"What are you planning after the Grand Festival?"_

_My heart stopped at that innocent question as she now looked directly at me, those blue eyes staring back into my own._

_Now, why is that question making me so… so uncomfortable? Uncertain? Uneasy? I don't know._

_"I-I don't really know." She directed her attention back towards the dark sky as she hummed in response. Once again she stretched her arm towards the sky and began drawing. I could feel a strange happiness radiate from her, so innocent, so carefree; she truly was in her own world at that moment. I put an arm under my head, one knee bent, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

_Back to the question: why? Why is it like this now? I've always been prepared, have always had plans. What is this now? The fingers of my free hand closed around a bunch of grass, turning my knuckles white._

_"You don't really need to get worked up you know." She startled me out of my thoughts as her soft hand enveloped mine. Don't tell me I had been speaking aloud again. I relaxed my hold._

_"It's okay to be confused some times. It's okay to not really be clear. Even I used to have problems making such decisions; heck, I still do." She grimaced slightly before beaming at me._

_Isn't this conversation supposed to be going the other way around, with me being the one consoling her? Or am I being-?_

_She giggled softly as she resumed her 'drawing'._

_I grunted, feeling slightly annoyed by the whole thing. True, I really don't believe in planning out my entire life and strictly following routine and all that gibberish, no matter what people say. The element of surprise is something invaluable, exciting even, for any traveler. But then again, it's not like everything needs to be done on impulse._

_I sat up; my weight on my arms now, stretched backwards and closed my eyes as the breeze blew through my hair. I smiled slightly at the serenity of it all. Maybe I was just worrying too much._

_I sat back against the tree once again, now looking down at the beautiful face just in front of me. She had fallen asleep._

_What a troublesome woman._

_Still, I smiled at the sight. Her hair was spread out in a circle on the grass, her fringe askew. She was probably going to yell about her hair later, but I really didn't care. I looked at her with my chin on my knee, my hand gently caressing her forehead as I watched her smile in her sleep. Watching her smile made me want to smile, so much so that I just couldn't help my lips curling upwards into a tiny yet genuine smile._

_I looked up at the sky, my dark eyes with their piercing stare boring into its darkness. I felt a ray of hope, a glimmer of happiness, though I'm not entirely sure as to how. Or why._

_Maybe I'll know what to do when I have to._

* * *

><p><strong>Beta-ed chapter. Thank you Mari-chan~! I know I troubled you a lot.<strong>

**Exam month *is actually in the midst of them*, so I'll be (read: should be) updating after August. (Though I tend to get distracted anyway)**

**I've got a poem done... do you think I should publish? *bricked* XP**

**Reviews would be nice. Thank you. Brrrr, I better go study before I fall asleep. Don't want to fail now, do I?- *snores***


	9. Blue Hair and Little Pinks

**Thanks to ****PorcelainDollxx****, ****rin916****, ****RaveOn-LastYear**** and ****Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Do not own. 'Nuff said.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously…<strong>_

_I looked up at the sky, my dark eyes with their piercing stare boring into its darkness. I felt a ray of hope, a glimmer of happiness, though I'm not entirely sure as to how. Or why._

_Maybe I'll know what to do when I have to._

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

**_~The Dawn in My Life~_**

**~oOo~**

_Chapter 8: Blue hair and Little Pinks_

**~oOo~**

_Arceus, she was taking forever. _

_I went inside the dressing room, not caring about anything. I saw her in front of the mirror, looking visibly flustered as she tried to comb her bangs to the side, but in vain. I sighed and bent down to pick up the carelessly tossed brush and a few odds and ends scattered around the place._

_"Calm down and take a deep breath now," I said, trying to keep the exasperation out of my voice._

_She did as instructed, but still stared into her lap, her hands quivering. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes._

_"And here I thought Pokémon were supposed to be the main attraction." I smirked at her pout. "Come on, you haven't much time."_

_She moaned as she tried to do her hair again. I sighed. If this was going to be the case, she might as well as stay in the same dressing room till next year's Grand Festival. Stupid girl._

…

_"Okay Dawn, you can do this. You can do this. You can—" She continued to mutter the same thing she had been for the past five minutes over and over like a mantra._

_I exhaled and pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. This thing was seriously getting annoying. First her talking to herself and then __**this**__._

…_How on earth did I end up having to do her hair again?_

Reggie sniggered as he tried to imagine his brother's face at that moment.

_I felt foolish as I brushed those blue tresses of hers, but took it in my stride. Most importantly, she didn't look depressed anymore; she actually looked pretty determined now, in my opinion. That was by far more important. I sighed and look around, and then suddenly understood why I hadn't gotten kicked out yet._

_We were in __**her**__ dressing room; she had a separate one since she was—_

_I shook my head. No, this was temporary, wasn't it? I gave myself away by glancing at those crutches beside the dressing table._

_"Paul…?" I looked into her reflection in the mirror._

_"You're going to win," I said firmly as I placed the brush back on the dressing table and put my hands on her shoulders. She looked at my reflection for a fraction of a second longer before that doubtful look on her face snapped into a determined one. She put a fist to her chest._

_"Yes!"_

* * *

><p><em>I sprinted through the corridor and made it to my seat just in time. This had better be worth my time.<em>

_I made myself comfortable (I was lucky to get the aisle seat, or maybe unlucky, but whatever) and lazily flicked open my Pokédex._

_"And now let the Grand Festival begin!" The obnoxiously loud MC blared into her microphone, making me cringe visibly._

_It __**really**__ didn't look promising, but a promise is a promise._

* * *

><p><em>It was a while since the whole thing had started and I was already bored. I blew my bangs out of my face, looking at the stage from time to time. This is really annoying. These people weren't even worth the attention. Even my Pokédex is by far more interesting. Every tiny respect garnered from her training was now crushed under some of the really pathetic appeals I was seeing. Not to be not offensive, but some of them were really too stupid. I wonder why she was even getting worked up. Meh.<em>

_"And now, for one of the most exceptional Coordinators the world has ever seen, let's give it up for Dawn!" _

…_That MC woman is really obnoxious._

_I sat upright as I heard those words. So it's finally time, huh?_

_The spotlight came onto a place near the curtain which opened to reveal her. She stepped forward, and for a second I almost jumped out of my seat in worry as she stumbled._

_Damn crutches._

_She subtly waved off Lilian, who had come forward to assist her, and walked onto the stage, her eyes blazing. I grinned. This was more like it._

_After days of enduring the moldy Dawn, it was refreshing to see this one, full of confidence and determination._

_"Ambipom, it's finally time! Spotlight!"_

_I snorted at the silly 'Contest cry' and almost went back to studying my Pokédex, but decided to watch for her sake._

"Right." Reggie rolled his eyes. He pushed his hair out of his face and then rested his cheek on his palm, smiling as the memories came back to him.

_Huge golden stars emerged from the thrown Pokéball, leaving the audience awed, since it wasn't everyday that people saw a Coordinator use seals in Kanto. Moments later a purple monkey jumped out, leaping daintily from one star to another until it reached the highest one before somersaulting back to the stage. It landed smoothly on its toes and gave a pose._

_"Now Ambipom, let's get really started. Use Swift and follow up with Double Hit!" she cried, and Ambipom did as she commanded by shooting hundreds of sparkly stars towards the sky, the light from the Sun hitting each one of them perfectly to give it the sheen Dawn had desired._

_She really got lucky with the stage being open-air now, didn't she?_

_Ambipom then proceeded to break all those stars circling in the air, forming golden dust which swept through the audience dazzling them._

_I didn't bat an eyelid all throughout that, since I knew every move she was going to use._

_"Now, Protect!" My eyes widened slightly at that. When did she…?_

_Ambipom obliged and created a light green shield supported by one arm. I looked on, finally a little interested in this whole gimmick. The gold dust fell onto the shield, making it glitter like a thousand sequins._

_"And now, Last Resort!" Dawn smiled as she flicked her wrist upward. Ambipom tossed the shield up high and hit it squarely with Last Resort, resulting in the shield smashing into a million pieces._

_With one last pose in the glitters, their appeal was done._

_Not bad, I must say._

* * *

><p><em>I skipped the rest of the appeals and found myself walking aimlessly; those damn speakers are everywhere, it's giving me a headache. <em>

"Aimlessly my ass," Reggie snapped, clearly engrossed. In fact, so much so that anyone watching him would have thought he had escaped from the mental health ward. Now won't talking to air look like that to a harmless passer-by?

…It was a good thing he was in his study.

_What? I'd promised to see her appeal and stuff in the Grand Festival, not these other wimps._

_But I stiffened as I heard a name from the same damn speakers._

* * *

><p><em>I made it back just in time to see a girl bow deeply, signaling that she had finished her performance.<em>

_Arceus, could she be any more similar to her? She had blue hair and she wore a ton of pink. She even gave her Pokémon the most ridiculous nicknames I've ever heard, which was proved by the fact that she was crushing a Jigglypuff in her arms and screaming her thanks to "Little Pink". _

_Little __**Pink**__?_

_Imagine Piplup being called Bubbles. I snickered._

"Bubbles the Piplup? Oh Dialga," Reggie chortled as he shook with laughter. What he didn't notice was—

"PIP LUP-LUP-LUP!"

-A barrage of the very same bubbles attacking him.

"Gah! Okay, stop already, Piplup! What, you'd prefer being called 'Hydra'?—No, not Peck!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and opinions are appreciated. Also please check out a new Ikari one-shot which I published just a few hours ago. Much thanks. :)<strong>


End file.
